La noche del Baile
by Ageha Ohkawa
Summary: Ron va a pedir una disculpa esa noche pero consigue algo mas que una disculpa


**LA NOCHE DEL BAILE**

Habia terminado el baile y ella se encontraba furiosa habia dejado a sus amigos atrás y se habia ido directo a la cama, su amiga subio poco después y la encontro llorando –Herm que te pasa?-pregunto ginny

-no es nada ginny, no te preocupes-contesto hermione limpiando sus lagrimas

Ginny no quiso preguntar nada mas pues sabia que le pasaba; ella se lo habia contado una noche pero no volvieron ah hablar de ello.

FLASH BACK….

-es tu turno de preguntar Herm, dime- dijo Ginny con toda seguridad

-estas segura Ginny? –le dio opcion hermione

-si completamente, preguntame lo que quieras-le dijo con seguridad

-muy bien cuentame acerca de el chico que roba tu sueño- sonrio Hermione al hacer la pregunta y ver la cara que puso Ginny

-esta bien te contare pero tu debes contarme del tuyo-levanto una ceja Ginny y Hermione se quedo callada pero asintio con la cabeza-muy bien sabes el chico que me gusta es uno de tus amigos le dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa

-no me digas que te gusta tu propio hermano-bromeo Hermione

-no digas tonterias-dijo Ginny riendo

-de verdad te gusta Harry?-pregunto Hermione

-claro es raro?-dudo Ginny

-no para nada se te notaba-dijo Hermione

-y a ti-dijo Ginny-cuentame de ese muchacho quien es?

-eh… yo solo tengo tiempo para mis estudios y mis amigos no estoy para eso-dijo Hermione evitando la mirada de Ginny

-talvez te guste uno de tus amigos puedes contarmelo-dijo viendola de frente

-esta bien Ginny tu ganas-dijo Hermione pues no podia ocultarselo a su amiga-me gusta …me gusta.. tu hermano-dijo sin mas y se sonrojo por completo

-lo sabia-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y se fue a acostar

.es todo?-se pregunto Hermione pero no le dijo a Ginny otra cosa mas que no se lo contara.

…Fin del flash back……

Esa noche no habia reglas y Ginny bajo ah encontrarse con su hermano

-hola ginny donde se ah metido Hermione hibamos a hacer algo esta noche los tres-dijo Harry cuando la vio

-no les dijo que subieran a dormir?-pregunto Ginny

-si pero estaba furiosa conmigo preferimos quedarnos aquí-dijo Ron

-deberias disculparte si quieres volver a hablarle-le contesto Ginny

-tan molesta esta?-pregunto Ron

-seguro que si-dijo Ginny mirando a Ron fijamente

-voy a hablar con ella Harry-dijo ron volteando a ver a Harry

-esta bien ve-dijo Harry

El pelirrojo subio hasta la sala comun de gryffindor y entro al dormitorio de las chicas sabia que no debia estar ahí pero esa noche no habia nadie mas que Hermione entro con mucho cuidado y se acerco a la cama de ella se sento en la orilla sin hacer ruido y la escucho llorar

-que te sucede Hermione?-pregunto muy suave

Hermione no habia distinguido la voz de Ron y creyendo que habia sido Ginny le contesto-no es nada Ginny ya te lo dije-contesto Hermione

Ron penso que podria descubrir mas facil lo que le pasaba si ella creia que era Ginny y con la misma suavidad pregunto de nuevo –que te sucede Hermione?

-sabes lo que me pasa es por lo que hiso tu hermano-dijo llorando Hermione

Ron no lo entendia y pregunto –porque te afecta tanto?-

-Ginny tu sabes que lo quiero mas.. mas que a mi amigo-dijo ella pero dentro de ella sabia que Ginny no habia sido quien habia preguntado

Ron estaba atonito y arrepentido de lo que le habia hecho esa noche a Hermione talves el estaba lleno de celos pero ella como debio de sentirse al saber que el no queria notarla pero claro que lo hacia estaba enamorado de ella pero no queria decirlo pues no estaba seguro de lo que pasaria después y no queria perder su amistad; en ese momento vio entrar a alguien y se escondio bajo la cama pero se enfuricio al ver que quien entraba era ese tipo por el que habia tenido celos toda la noche Víctor Krum habia entrado a despedirse de Hermione

-Hermione me voy descansa-dijo Victor suavemente y se retiro

Hermione habia volteado para despedirse pero el se habia ido vio una figura en la obscuridad de su habiatacion y penso que era el –adios –solo eso salio de sus labios

Ron se acerco suavemente hasta poner roja a la castaña pero el no lo notaba Hermione habia estado llorando durante bastante tiempo y no veia bien en la obscuridad pero sabia que quien estaba frente de ella no era Victor Krum pero no dijo nada porque podria perder la oportunidad; Ron se acerco cada vez mas hasta que toco sus labios y empeso a besarla dulcemente Hermione correspondio el beso; Ron se separo de ella y se acerco hacia la puerta –lo siento-se escucho en la habitacion y la puerta se cerro.


End file.
